


Трудный клиент

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много их перебывало у него на кушетке. Крутые парни с яйцами всмятку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудный клиент

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен некоторый ООС психотерапии :о)

Клиент был трудным — это Бильбо понял сразу, едва увидел Азога Дефайлера. Огромный рост, бритая голова, до синевы бледная кожа, тяжелый взгляд исподлобья, плотно сомкнутые узкие губы и крайне несимпатичные шрамы. От него просто разило звериной, неукротимой силой; казалось, что стоит ему повести широкими плечами — и дорогой костюм разорвется в клочки, явив взорам обнаженный торс с переразвитыми мускулами.   
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Дефайлер. — Бильбо протянул руку. — Я доктор Бэггинс. Рад с вами познакомиться. Присаживайтесь.   
  
Несколько мгновений клиент смотрел на него бледно-голубыми немигающими глазами, потом медленно поднял руку и сжал пальцы Бильбо так, что они едва не хрустнули.  
  
— Док, — протянул он хриплым низким голосом. И оскалился. Никакое другое слово не описывало с такой точностью эту улыбку. — Я надеюсь, вы действительно так хороши, как о вас рассказывают.   
  
«Иначе вы покойник», — мысленно закончил Бильбо и вздохнул. Он знал этот тон, и такой тип людей знал тоже. Много их перебывало у него на кушетке. Крутые парни с яйцами всмятку. Клиент между тем шагнул было к креслу — и тут его тускло-голубые глаза расширились, выпучились и стали похожи на трехцветные бусины, какие пришивают дешевым игрушкам вместо глаз.  
  
— Что это?! — прорычал он, ткнув пальцем Бильбо за спину.   
  
Бильбо обернулся.  
  
— Это сундук моей бабушки. Не антиквариат, просто вещица, дорогая моему…  
  
— На стене!  
  
— Коллекция серебряных ложек, — с успокаивающей улыбкой сказал Бильбо. — Вам не нравится серебро?  
  
— Да не серебро! — рявкнул клиент. — Что это у вас за дерево?  
  
— А, вы имеете в виду панели! Это английский дуб. Надежность, долговечность, респектабельность, к тому же… Что вы делаете?!  
  
Бильбо, подпрыгнув, повис на плечах Азога, который с абсолютно безумным лицом целился креслом в его драгоценную коллекцию. Азог взревел и завертелся на месте, не выпуская кресла из рук — прекрасного чиппендейловского кресла, медового цвета, с чудесной нежно-зеленой обивкой… мысленно послав все к черту, Бильбо с силой ткнул клиента в сонную артерию.   
  
Мистер Дефайлер грохнулся на пол.  
  
— Боже мой, — прохрипел Бильбо, выбираясь из-под огромной туши и с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
Руки у него дрожали. Он весь дрожал! В конце концов, он был психотерапевтом, а не санитаром в Главной королевской больнице. Еще никто не впадал в буйство прямо в его кабинете. По-хорошему, нужно было вызвать полицию, но ситуация была крайне щекотливой. Конечно же, мистер Дефайлер в таком состоянии представлял опасность для всех, в том числе для себя самого (не говоря уже о несчастной мебели). Но, с другой стороны, вырубить человека, который пришел к тебе за помощью и разнервничался — не слишком-то вежливо… Бильбо вздохнул и пошел за нашатырным спиртом.   
  
Спустя полчаса они сидели в пустой приемной: она была отделана в современном минималистичном стиле и никаких неприятных ассоциаций у мистера Дефайлера не вызывала. Хозяйку приемной, кудрявую и излишне любопытную Лобелию, Бильбо отпустил до завтра, предварительно попросив отменить на сегодня встречу с последним пациентом. И, как оказалось, поступил правильно — даже не потому, что у него все равно не хватило бы душевных сил, а потому, что мистер Дефайлер молчал. Сидел в здоровенном офисном кресле — хайтековские изящные стульчики его бы вряд ли выдержали, — вертел карандаш и молчал. Бильбо предложил было ему прийти в следующий раз, но получил в ответ такой мрачный взгляд, что занервничал еще больше, чем до сих пор. Он честил себя на все корки за то, что не позвонил в полицию: карандаш в пальцах Азога Дефайлера начал внушать ужас. В конце концов он решил попытаться еще раз.  
  
— Азог… я могу вас так называть?  
  
Мрачный кивок.  
  
— Хорошо. Азог, может быть, вы все-таки расскажете мне, что вас беспокоит?  
  
Остро отточенный карандаш хрустнул и распался на три части.   
  
— Я ненавижу дуб, — сказал Азог.   
  
— Вы хотите поговорить об этом?  
  
Еще один мрачный кивок и гробовое молчание. Бильбо попытался зайти с другой стороны:  
  
— Это какое-то воспоминание детства, или…  
  
— У меня было отличное детство! — рявкнул Азог.   
  
«Ну конечно», — подумал Бильбо, глядя на то, как щепки, оставшиеся от трети карандаша, осыпаются на пол.  
  
— Поймите, Азог: если вы так и будете молчать, я не смогу помочь вам, — мягко сказал он. — Если вы не хотите говорить собственно о проблеме, из-за которой пришли ко мне, то хотя бы расскажите о том, при каких обстоятельствах она возникла. Что стало, так сказать, камнем, который вызвал лавину?   
  
— Он отрубил мне голову, — сказал Азог.  
  
— Голову? — переспросил Бильбо и покосился на телефон. Сначала приступ ярости, потом бред… Все-таки нужно было вызвать полицию. — Ваша голова на месте.  
  
Азог тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я имею в виду мое изображение. Он отрубил голову моей статуе.   
  
— Понятно. — Бильбо кивнул. Это было уже интересно, хотя все еще не успокаивало. — Он был вандалом?   
  
— Нет! — Азог ударил рукой по столу. Стаканчик с ручками жалобно задребезжал, а Бильбо невольно втянул голову в плечи. — Он не вандал, нет, он…   
  
Дальше последовал поток слов на непонятном языке, которые наверняка были ругательствами. Бильбо согласно и сочувственно кивал головой, пережидая шквал. Наконец, Азог выдохся и обессиленно откинулся в кресле.  
  
— Это ваш родной язык? — спросил Бильбо.  
  
— Да.   
  
— К сожалению, я не уловил точного смысла, но, полагаю, вы хотели сказать, что он был редкий негодяй.  
  
Азог резко наклонился, упираясь ладонями в стол и прошипел:   
  
— Он слабак! Поганый карликовый слабак, который проиграл мне!  
  
— Мы говорим о… карточном проигрыше? — Бильбо сделал пометку в блокноте.   
  
— Вы издеваетесь, док?   
  
Тут Бильбо не выдержал.  
  
— Азог, давайте кое-что проясним. Я отношусь к вам с большим уважением, как и положено врачу, но я предпочитаю, чтобы мне внятно объясняли, в чем дело, прежде чем ломать мою мебель. Дело в том, что — так уж вышло, но я вас не знаю, нисколечко! Не хочу показаться грубым, но иногда нужно говорить прямо: идите на хрен! Извините.   
  
Азог застыл. Потом по-звериному повел шеей, оскалился — и разразился басовитым хриплым хохотом.   
  
— А вы не такой уж слизняк, док! — выговорил он с трудом. — Что ж, вы правы. Я расскажу, как было дело. Знаете, откуда у меня эти шрамы?   
  
Он ткнул себя в щеку, которую действительно пересекала пара довольно уродливых рубцов. Такие же, абсолютно симметричные, были на другой щеке. Бильбо поерзал на стуле.  
  
— Нет. Но вы можете мне рассказать.  
  
— Что, небось думаете, что мой папаша был алкаш и изверг? — ухмыльнулся Азог. — Не-е-ет, док. Мой отец был тихий мирный человек. Правда, он сидит пожизненное за семь убийств, но те, кто называют его опасным типом, просто в глаза не видели моего дедушку и дядю, и пусть скажут за это спасибо! Так что шрамы не от него. Это я сам сделал, когда заработал свой первый миллион.   
  
— В смысле — вы нанесли себе увечье в знак отличия? — переспросил Бильбо, продолжая делать пометки.   
  
— Увечье! — фыркнул Азог. — Да вы совсем кролик, док, не в обиду будь сказано. Куда катится этот гребаный травоядный мир, что простую царапину называют увечьем! Я вырезал на себе метку каждый раз, когда достигал чего-то! И поверьте — это понадежнее ваших дурацких записных книжек, мемуаров и что вы там еще заводите.   
  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво сказал Бильбо. — Хорошо, я понял… значит, один шрам на вашем лице означает миллион на счету?   
  
— Вы не слушаете, док. Миллион — это просто рубеж. Сколько бы ты их потом ни получил, это уже не так интересно. Вот этот шрам, — Азог провел пальцем под скулой, — означает миллион. Вот этот, — он ткнул ниже, — первое покушение на мою жизнь, в котором я выжил, а больше не выжил никто. Вот это…  
  
— Вы что, убивали людей? — Бильбо старался говорить так, чтобы не выдать глубокого потрясения.  
  
Азог оскалился:  
  
— Разве я говорил, что кого-то убивал, док? Я просто сказал, что никто не выжил. Я бизнесмен, а не киллер.  
  
— Вне всяких сомнений. Значит, вы четырежды совершили в жизни что-то, что для вас было важно?  
  
— Нет. Лицо — это для особенных случаев. Для остального есть руки и грудь.  
  
— О. Ясно. Продолжайте, Азог, прошу вас.   
  
— Пятый шрам должен был пройти вот здесь. — Указательный палец заскользил ото лба к кончику носа. — Концерн «Мория». Даже вы, док, должны были слышать о нем: тяжелая металлургия, добыча серебра и редких металлов, полный цикл, от добычи до продажи — все в одних руках. Редкость по нынешним временам…  
  
Бильбо низко опустил голову, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. По счастью, Азог был слишком увлечен перечислением всех достоинств концерна, чтобы обратить внимание на странное поведение своего психотерапевта.  
  
— Да, я припоминаю что-то такое, — наконец сказал Бильбо. — Кажется, это было семейное предприятие, и вы осуществили захват.   
  
Он понимал, что слова его звучат недостаточно равнодушно; оставалось надеяться, что в этом не найдут ничего оскорбительного. И, слава богу, надежды его оправдались: в голосе Азога слышалось явное самодовольство:   
  
— Мне нравится это определение, док. Хотя мои юристы его бы не одобрили: они из вашей травоядной породы, хотя повадками больше всего напоминают стаю волков. Так что сойдемся на том, что «Мория» сменила владельца путем законных процедур.  
  
— Кажется, это больше напоминало бойню. То есть — так писали в газетах.  
  
Азог ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Газетчики никогда не пишут и половины правды.   
  
— Да, действительно, — пробормотал Бильбо. — Так что было дальше?   
  
— Дальше… — Пластиковый подлокотник громко треснул под здоровенной ладонью. — Дальше я пришел взять свою собственность. Я помню этот день до мелочей. Было очень солнечно. Здание «Мории» будто горело изнутри — в смысле, все эти стекла, в каждом из них полыхал круглый желтый костер. Отражение, док, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Мы подъехали небольшим кортежем: белый «лендровер», в котором сидел я, и грузовик с моей статуей. Дверь оказалась слишком узкой…  
  
— Простите, Азог. — перебил его Бильбо, с силой черкая в блокноте. — Вы упомянули грузовик. Эта статуя, что она собой представляет?   
  
— Меня, док. Меня. Точное изображение, в масштабе три к одному.   
  
— То есть около девятнадцати футов. Простите, продолжайте.   
  
— Вы должны понять, что эта статуя священна для меня. Она сделана из глины, которую я привез от подножия горы Гундабад, это в Азербайджане, мои предки родом оттуда. И это своего рода талисман. Ее точные копии стоят во всех зданиях, которые принадлежат мне. «Мория» была самым крупным достижением в моем бизнесе, и я решил, что новый кабинет — самое место для нее. Дверь оказалась слишком узкой, так что ее пришлось снести. И вот я вошел, а позади мои ребята несли эту статую. Все было нормально, хотя какие-то недоумки и организовали внизу молчаливый пикет. Мы прошли через него, как нож сквозь масло. Вы бы видели их взгляды, док! Мне хотелось хохотать в голос, но это было недостойно момента. И вот мы вошли в кабинет, а там… там меня ждал этот ублюдок. Оукеншилд.  
  
— Глава семейного предприятия?   
  
— Нет, если вы имеете в виду старика Трора. Тот помер от удара за четыре дня до этого. Его внук, низкорослый волосатый гаденыш. Просто стоял там и смотрел, мерил меня взглядом, как будто я червяк какой-то, а не он — обанкротившееся ничтожество. Я велел охране вышвырнуть его. И тогда… тогда он…  
  
Бильбо встал, подошел к шкафу, достал из него коробку салфеток и подал клиенту. Тот отмахнулся. Залез в карман, вынул оттуда огромный синий платок, на котором сплошь стояли черные буквы «А», и вытер пот со лба.   
  
— Он увернулся от моих парней, док. Схватил одну из средневековых железяк, которые украшали стену в этом гребаном кабинете. Выбил у них из рук… короче, все, что у них было в руках, они в конце концов моя охрана, а не порхающие эльфы, хотя теперь я в этом уже сомневаюсь. Тогда я взялся за дело сам. Я хотел свернуть ему шею. Я почти это сделал, но он ударил меня по коленям, потом по яйцам. Я свалился на ковер. Кто угодно свалился бы, если тебя бьют куском стали по коленным чашечкам! А этот ублюдок занес свой гребаный меч и отрубил голову моей статуе. У меня на глазах!  
  
Голос Азога понизился до какого-то рычащего шепота, глаза вновь стали стеклянными. Бильбо сидел неподвижно, отмечая про себя резко сузившиеся зрачки, сжатые кулаки, позу зверя перед прыжком; этот человек находился в состоянии, близком к трансу. Бильбо прикрыл глаза и потер переносицу.   
  
— Что вы сделали потом?  
  
— Уволил охрану. Уволил всех, — процедил Азог. — Раздробил эту хренову «Морию» на части и продал. В этом есть что-то ненормальное, док?   
  
— Нет, но я бы на вашем месте еще подал заявление по полицию.   
  
— Я не подал заявление в полицию.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Не думаю, что вас это касается.  
  
— Я ваш психотерапевт. Мистер Оукеншилд нанес ущерб вашему здоровью и имуществу, и, я полагаю, нам нужно будет много работать с вашим гневом…  
  
— Разве я говорил о гневе? — Азог вдруг прищурился. — Я нисколько не злюсь на Торина.  
  
От того, как он произнес это имя, у Бильбо мороз прошел по коже. Ласкающие, рычащие, режущие интонации и открытая, широкая улыбка; в этом было что-то завораживающее, и Бильбо вздрогнул, осознав, что не может отвести взгляда от выпуклых блеклых глаз Азога.  
  
— Что ж, — проговорил он с трудом, — полагаю, что на сегодня достаточно.   
  
— Более чем, — протянул Азог.   
  
— В следующий раз…  
  
Азог встал и потянулся всем телом. Бильбо снова вздрогнул. Этот человек подавлял и пугал его. Очень пугал.   
  
— Следующего раза не будет, — сказал Азог, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Вы мне очень помогли, док. Оказывается, эти ваши травоядные методы вроде «поговорить об этом» действительно на что-то годятся.  
  
— Но мы не говорили о ваших проблемах. Только о том, что к ним привело.  
  
— Этого достаточно, чтобы разобраться, как решить проблему. Признаться, до сих пор я раздумывал по этому поводу, но теперь мне все кристально ясно. И ваша помощь мне больше не потребуется. Пришлите счет за испорченную мебель и за потраченное вами время — как я понимаю, вышло несколько дольше, чем мы планировали? — Бильбо кивнул. — Хорошо. Я оплачу это. Спасибо, док, и удачи.   
  
Бильбо проводил своего странного клиента до двери. Потом постоял немного, оглядывая пустую приемную, поднял с пола остатки карандаша и положил на стол. Потом достал сотовый и набрал номер.   
  
— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. По поводу твоего предложения. Да. Да, сейчас. Нет, до завтра это не… Хорошо. Через полчаса. Договорились.   
  
Сунув телефон обратно в карман, Бильбо подхватил блокнот со стола и прошел к себе в кабинет. Там было сумрачно и тихо, тепло, мягко — все как он любил. Кресло валялось на полу вверх ножками; Бильбо задумчиво поводил пальцем по светлому гладкому дереву.   
  
— Я спятил, — сказал он громко и, помолчав, повторил: — Я спятил.   
  
В следующие полчаса Бильбо сделал несколько звонков, в том числе своему адвокату, оставил подробные инструкции для Лобелии, написал два электронных письма, протер везде пыль и убрал в сейф свою бесценную коллекцию ложек. Затем он сел за девственно чистый стол и раскрыл блокнот. Первые две страницы были исписаны, а на третьей красовался рисунок огромного фаллоса. От основания до вершины шла двусторонняя стрелка, как на чертежах, а рядом подпись «девятнадцать футов». Некоторое время Бильбо задумчиво смотрел в блокнот, потом потер лицо руками, вырвал страницу и, скомкав, выбросил в мусорное ведро.   
  
Еще через десять минут он вошел в «Старбакс», расположенный через дорогу от офиса, и подсел за столик к носатому коренастому мужчине средних лет. Вид у этого мужчины был крайне недовольный, и Бильбо про себя автоматически отметил, что это недовольство ему идет. Хотя сейчас он предпочел бы увидеть мягкую улыбку — она так успокаивала!   
  
— Я поеду с тобой, — выпалил Бильбо, не дав собеседнику даже рта раскрыть. — Контракт подпишем сейчас же. Потом заедем ко мне домой, надо взять кое-какие вещи. Здесь недалеко. К самолету успеем.   
  
— И с чего вдруг такая перемена?   
  
Глубокий хрипловатый голос звучал так напряженно и подозрительно, что Бильбо поморщился.   
  
— С того, что я сейчас нарушу законы профессиональной этики и скажу тебе, что ко мне приходил Азог Дефайлер. Теперь я знаю вашу историю в подробностях, о которых ты умолчал. И, если тебе интересно мое мнение, то Азогу нужен отнюдь не психотерапевт, а психиатр. Он помешался, Торин!   
  
— Чтобы сделать такой вывод, не нужно даже уметь читать, — фыркнул Торин. — Я до сих пор жалею, что разбил только этот его глиняный фетиш. За то, что он сделал с моим дедом, ему надо было отрубить руку!  
  
Бильбо предостерегающе вскинул ладонь:  
  
— Я не закончил. Он одержимый. Я практически уверен, что причина этой одержимости в сексуальном расстройстве, которое ты вызвал своими действиями, но…  
  
— Что?  
  
— … но это не столь важно, как то, что он намеревается тебя убить.  
  
— Это полная ерунда, — решительно прервал его Торин. — Полгода назад Азог имел прекрасную возможность посадить меня лет на десять, но он даже этого не сделал! Он давно затаился у себя в логове, лелеет свои драгоценные шрамы. А ты предлагаешь мне поверить, что он взорвет мою машину или подстрелит с какой-нибудь крыши!  
  
— Нет. Боюсь, что все будет не так. Ты меня не слушаешь: то, что между вами — это личное! И Азог убьет тебя лично, причем далеко не сразу!  
  
— Ерунда.  
  
— Ладно. Не хочешь слушать — черт с тобой. Но я все-таки поеду.   
  
Бильбо схватил бумажный стаканчик Торина с остывшим кофе и выпил его залпом. А когда поставил его на стол — поймал на себе испытующий, пристальный взгляд синих глаз. Обычно под этим взглядом хотелось выпрямить спину, но сегодня Бильбо вдруг стало страшно.   
  
— Собираешься охранять меня? — спросил Торин и улыбнулся той самой мягкой улыбкой, которую Бильбо любил.   
  
Любил — хотя знал Торина Оукеншилда всего-то месяц и понятия не имел, нужна ли ему эта любовь.  
  
— Я собираюсь быть врачом и, как поэтично выразился твой великовозрастный балбес-племянник, похитителем чужих намерений. Проще говоря, тем, кто достаточно знает человеческую природу и в состоянии понять, о чем думают другие люди. Потому что ни один из вас на это в принципе не способен. При мысли о том, как вы высаживаетесь на этот несчастный остров и пытаетесь договориться с его хозяином о геологической разведке, у меня волосы становятся дыбом даже на ногах!  
  
— Смауг не хозяин! Он захватчик, не лучше Азога. Этот остров всегда принадлежал нашей семье, и если там…  
  
— Вот, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал Бильбо. — Вот то, о чем я говорю. За столько лет, которые этот чертов остров был вам не нужен, Смауг уже полностью утвердился в своем праве! А тут являешься ты со своей бандой… Нет, Торин. Я поеду с тобой. Потому что хочешь знать мое профессиональное мнение? Ты псих, не лучше Азога, но ему уже никто не поможет. А в твоем случае еще можно предотвратить катастрофу! И да — я не собираюсь позволить ему убить тебя!  
  
Он умолк, пораженный своей внезапной горячностью и тем, что сказал, кажется, гораздо больше, чем собирался. Насколько он успел узнать Торина, тот сейчас должен был выдать какую-нибудь из своих фирменных ледяных фраз, вроде «тебе не место среди нас». В устах любого другого человека это звучало бы как переигранный инструктаж по тим-билдингу, но Торин… у него это было настоящим. Он что-то делал с людьми, что-то такое, от чего хотелось бросить дом, налаженную и спокойную жизнь и идти на край света, даже зная, что это может быть путешествием в один конец.   
  
— Значит, ты полагаешь, что мне нужен психиатр? — задумчиво спросил Торин.  
  
И тогда, послав все к черту второй раз за день, Бильбо ответил:   
  
— Я полагаю, что тебе нужен друг.  
  
Торин встал и протянул ему руку.  
  
fin


End file.
